


If You Will

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, First house, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles move into their house together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Will

**Author's Note:**

> Late. Running Late. Will try to get a third written and posted today, but it probably won't happen. :-/

"What do you think?" Derek looks over at Stiles as they walk into their new house. "I was thinking we could renovate some of the rooms before we invite everyone over for the housewarming."

"Renovate? Der, I thought you said we bought a house that didn't need to be renovated."

"Okay, I chose the wrong word. More like redecorated?"

"Okay, that? Yes. Definitely yes!" Stiles beams up at him. "Let's go look at the master. Maybe we can redo that one? I didn't really like the colour of it."

"Of course, Stiles. It's our house. We can do whatever you want to whichever room you want."

Stiles leans in and kisses him softly. "This is so awesome! I'm so happy we have our own place and it's ours. Together!"

Derek grins and leans closer, nuzzling Stiles' neck. "Ours."

~the end, for now~


End file.
